It's Not Me, It's You
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: DISCONTINUED! If you want to read the story, go read it on loversrose profile. She's rewriting it since I have NO motivation. I repeat: IF YOU WANT THIS STORY, GO READ LOVERSROSE VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

_**It's Not ME, It's YOU**_

"WHAT?!" thundered Gibbs. Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot in Britain and also Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his half-moon spectacles elevated so he could do so. He knew this was a horrid idea. He should've _known _Jethro would be angry with him. First off, Albus lied to Jethro about Lily being dead and now he had gone and placed Jethro's nephew with the people _least_ likely to care and nurture the boy! Abusive, magic hating MUGGLES. Oh, how Albus knew he would pay severely. Especially since they were attracting quite a bit of attention.

Gibbs ground his teeth together. The anger and sorrow coursing through his veins was worse than when Shannon and Kellie died. Oh, thank god they were in public. It was all Gibbs could do to not pull his wand on the stupid second-chance giving wizard before him. "DiNozzo," Gibbs ground out.

Tony perked up. Time to show this old man who, exactly, was the bull behind the horns… Well, that didn't make Tony all that great in retrospect, but hell, it sounded good right now. Besides, the ass that upset Gibbs was gonna pay. And Gibbs looked downright murderous. "Yes Boss?" he said, glaring the man with a ridiculously long beard down.

Gibbs allowed a slight smile on his lips before going back to being livid and murderous. "Get Mr. Dumbledore," he spat the name venomously, "into the interrogation room. Take Ziva and McGee with you."

"Yes Boss," Tony said. He nodded at Ziva and Timmy and the three walked over to Albus, not so kindly took his elbows, and led him to the interrogation room. Gibbs let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in contemplation. Yes. He would, most likely, have to tell his team. In that case, it would be best to get Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy in the room as well. Gibbs nodded as he made a decision. He huffed angrily –why did Albus have to show up now? The team had finally accepted Ziva and it just wouldn't do for Abby to be mad at him. He'd seen Abby when she's angry. Gibbs strode to the elevator in silence. He _nearly_ jumped when he saw Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy there, but his training prevented it from happening. He nodded to the three of them and climbed into the lift. A tense silence filled the elevator as it came to a stop. Jethro led the three into the interrogation room. He left Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky with Tony, Ziva, and McGee and entered the room where Albus was being held.

Albus smiled his all-knowing smile. Gibbs glared and sat across from him; the others wondered who this strange man was. Albus just smiled, his eyes twinkling. Gibbs' team shared the same thought, _that twinkling's just not normal…_ Gibbs stood and threw his chair to the side, the force of his anger fueled by magic breaking the metal seat. Albus jerked slightly but otherwise didn't acknowledge the anger. Yet, the old man couldn't help but flinch at the magic cackling angrily in the room. "Old man," snarled the angry Jethro.

"Jethro, Petunia should be waking right now, probably picking up Harry." Jethro's hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. "You mustn't worry about little Harrison. He'll be loved by-"

Jethro cut him off angrily. How _dare_ Albus try to convince him to leave his nephew alone?! This man… This horrible wizard… Was insane. That was very obvious; the man practically screamed 'senile!' "Magic-hating Muggles couldn't _possibly_ raise a Gibbs Wizard," snarled the man younger than Albus. Tony raised a brow, watching his boss curiously. _Wizard_? He thought. He could tell the others thought the same thing. All had faces in various resemblances of disbelief. Wait. All of them looked at each other. All but Ducky and said in confusion in near perfect unison,

"Gibbs is a Wizard?"

Albus raised a brow. "What would you know?"

Gibbs slammed his hands down on the interrogation table, his magic cackling menacingly. His eyes glowed with the anger he felt. Albus flinched. It was uncommon for someone to take their anger out on him. That or it'd been a while since he'd faced one of the Gibbs men. Yeah, it'd just been a very long time. The wrath of the Gibbs men was enough to scare Lord Voldemort shitless. "What would I know?" he snarled. "EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!!! Wonder why I don't know my mother?!" he snarled. "SHE HATED MAGIC AND LEFT WHEN SHE FOUND OUT!" Albus cringed. "Burn in hell."

"Jethro-"

"Get out," snarled Jethro.

"J-"

"Now. I need to talk to my team. You better be out of the states by then, Albus," Jethro snarled again. Albus winced and Apparated out of the room. Jethro drew his wand and waved it vaguely at the chair, muttering, "_Reparo_." He then moved to the other room with his team. All but Ducky were staring at him like he'd grown and extra head.

Ducky sighed. "Jethro, I do believe it's time they know." Gibbs nodded to Ducky. Abby stepped forward, arms tight across her chest.

"Tell us _what_, Gibbs?" she snapped.

"I am a wizard," Gibbs said. No beating around the bush. He'd just performed magic in front of them. "And…" He looked slightly pained and swallowed. "I need you to help me get my nephew back." Abby glared at him and turned her head away in defiance, watching him through the corner of her eye. Tony nodded first.

"I'll help you, Boss," he decided. Gibbs nodded. He only needed one person anyways. DiNozzo would've been his first choice. Gibbs motioned for Tony to come to his side. Tony bonded to his boss's side like a loyal puppy. His face tinted pink slightly when Gibbs put his arm around DiNozzo's waist and pulled the man to his chest.

"This is going to feel odd… Hold your breath and whatever you do," Gibbs said. He took a deep breath and stressed his next words."_Don't let go._" Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around his boss's torso and, with a loud, resounding _crack_, Gibbs Apparated to London.

Tony felt his longs constrict and he couldn't breathe. He wanted to let go of Gibbs but opted to hold on tighter. This was, of course, the only time he could hold onto his boss like the man was his lifeline. In this case, Gibbs really was the only thing keeping Tony alive or from worse fate befalling him –Limbo between Apparation and Disapparation. Finally, _finally_, Tony could breathe again. He was panting hard when they appeared with a _pop_ in a dark alley way. He let go of Gibbs and stumbled, falling to the ground. Gibbs smirked at DiNozzo and pulled the young man up, balancing him. When Tony could walk again alone, Gibbs immediately let go –a little too quickly. Tony quirked a brow but said nothing of it as Gibbs swept out of the alley, Tony trailing after. Gibbs sighed and approached a young girl.

"Hello," he said. She looked up and blushed when she saw Tony. Gibbs sighed. Stupid Man-Whore. "We've lost our way. We're looking for our relatives –the Dursley family. They are expecting us but they forgot to give us their address and my cell phone has died and my brother left his at home."

The girl stumbled over her words. Her face darkened in color and Gibbs cast Tony a glare. Too bad he was innocent. The girl finally managed to blurt out an address –Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. Gibbs thanked her kindly and dragged DiNozzo off, seething underneath. He couldn't let it show, though. Once they were on the road where no one would see them, Gibbs pulled DiNozzo to him. DiNozzo held his breath, ready to Apparate with Gibbs. The sensation didn't happen. Gibbs was just… Just holding him. Tony cleared his throat uncertainly and Gibbs snapped out of whatever daze he fell into. "Hold on," whispered Jethro. Tony tightened his grip around his boss before the sensation of Apparating took over his body.

They were at a park. Thankfully, no one was there. Tony leaned on Gibbs for a moment before he regained all his senses. "Why don't you feel faint, Gibbs?" demanded Tony as they walked down Privet Drive together.

Gibbs merely smirked as they came to the house they wanted. Gibbs led the way and knocked on the door. "One second!" a woman's voice called shrilly. Gibbs sighed and waited, his arms folded across his chest. Finally, the door swung open, revealing a middle aged woman balancing a fat baby on her right hip and a small, thin baby on her left. "Yes?" she asked. "May I help you?"

Gibbs nodded, shielding Tony from view. "We're here for Harry Potter."

She gaped at him. "P… P… Potter?" she whispered.

"He is my nephew, and I would like him _back_," emphasized Gibbs. The woman shuddered and slammed the door in his face.

"Want me to tell her off, Boss?" asked Tony.

"No," Gibbs growled, grinding his teeth together, his anger resurfacing. "We wait for her husband to come home." Tony nodded in silent confusion, but didn't voice his concerns.

_**Guys, this story is dedicated to **_njferrell_** –born from a mere request that I took to heart!!! Enjoy, and if you read it, REVIEW DAMMIT!!!! Feedback/gushing over my awesomeness is ALWAYS welcome.**_

_**BTW: I lied about the Poll. And, don't expect consistent updates, as this story isn't even PARTIALLY completed. **_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**-**_

_**IaaAngel**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around six at night when the woman's husband arrived home and Gibbs' anger had only built up. They waited until the man was inside and seemingly comfortable. They then walked up to the door and knocked twice. The man answered the door. Walrus seemed like an understatement when describing this man. He was an enormous whale. His moustache poofed out like walrus tusks but he really could not be compared to such a _thin_ beast. Gibbs stuttered for half a millisecond and glared full force at the man.

"Hello. We are here for Harry Potter."

The man's friendly smile slackened into a dark scowl. "What could you possibly want with that freaky boy?" he spat.

"He's my nephew," ground out Gibbs.

The fat man let out a loud round of boisterous laughter. "N-n-nephew?! Ha, the Evans' never had any boys, sir!" spat the man. Gibbs growled.

"Good thing Lily was not an Evans but a Gibbs," spat Jethro. Tony just kind of stood to the side, watching his boss in awe. He'd seen Gibbs determined, but the fire in Gibbs' eyes was at an all new level of awesome. The man shook in spite.

"LIAR." Gibbs growled. "Get off my property, man! Or I shall be forced to call the police." Gibbs glared and stepped back. He grabbed DiNozzo's wrist and began to leave but rounded on the fat man again.

"I _will_ be back," warned Gibbs. With that, he Apparated after pulling Tony to him.

The team was exactly how they'd left them. When the pair made their reappearance, everyone went berserk.

"Gibbs-"

"-wizard-"

"-Jethro-"

"What-"

"I'm confused-"

Gibbs sighed and held up his hands in a show of silence. "One at a time."

Abby spoke first. "Gibbs… Why didn't you tell us you're a wizard?" Gibbs smirked.

"The need never arose, Abbs," he told her. She scowled at him.

"Where did you go, Gibbs?" asked Ziva. Gibbs ground his teeth together at the mere thought of the fat man raising _his_ nephew. He could charge for being accomplices in a kidnapping. Ziva looked at him oddly.

"I was trying to retrieve my nephew…" he growled. "That fat bastard will pay. Gear up. We're going to Surrey."

"Jethro?" inquired Ducky while all but Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky left to gear up. "Shall I get my wand, Jethro?"

"That and your Wizengamot Badge," Gibbs growled.

"Alright Jethro."

--

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to go around back and McGee around the side. DiNozzo was to go to the other side while Gibbs and Ducky tried to handle it without a fight breaking out. Abby had stayed home in blatant refusal to talk to Gibbs and Team Gibbs could only wonder _why_ exactly she was pissed. Gibbs put his gun and his wand in his back pockets and Ducky put his wand in his own back pocket. Together, side-by-side (looking like the men in black but in blue and black instead) they walked to the front door and Gibbs knocked thrice. The door swung open, revealing the fat man. His smile fell into a grimace when he noticed Gibbs. And Ducky, well, the fat man thought he looked official.

The fat man held up his hands. "Look, I don't know what the bloody hell you freaks want but-"

Gibbs cut him off by flashing his badge. "NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs. I am that boy's uncle and I _can_ press charges against you as being accomplices in a kidnapping because Albus Dumbledore kidnapped that boy from me." The fat man's face turned purple and spit flew from his mouth as he spoke. Gibbs raised his arm in protection from being spit on.

"You listen here, _Special Agent_, that boy is my nephew, as much as I hate to admit relations to any freaks like you, and you will not be taking him from my house!"

"Do you know what 'NCIS' stands for, my good sir?" Ducky cut in.

The man's eyes threatened to explode from his skull. "You expect me to be involved in some ruddy garbage with you freaks?" he snarled. "Ha! Not on your bloody life!"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Ducky continued. "Oh, I'm Doctor Donald Mallard. This old chap," he clapped Gibbs on the shoulder, "is obviously Special Agent Gibbs. Who might you be?"

Through tight lips, the fat one managed to say, "…Vernon Dursley…" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Well, _Mr. Dursley_," he emphasized, "mind giving me my nephew?"

"HE'S NOT YOUR BLOODY NEPHEW, AGENT GIBBS!!! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! HE'S THE SON OF LILY AND JAMES POTTER! LILY _EVANS_, WHICH IS MY WIFE'S MADEN NAME!!!" He was panting at the end of this tirade. Gibbs gave a sigh and pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Gibbs ignored him while Ducky took the time to explain. "You in position, team?" he asked into the walkie-talkie.

"I am in position here, Gibbs," Ziva's slightly scratchy –due to the signal- voice replied.

"Me too, Boss," DiNozzo replied. "How about you, Probie?"

"Shut up," McGee whined. "I'm in position, Boss. I can see the babies' room clear as day."

"Good job McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva. Wait for my signal." He got his affirmatives and faces Vernon again. "Are you _positive_ you won't give me _my_ nephew, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon's face, which had just returned to its normal color, purpled again. Yeah, Jethro definitely _wasn't_ leaving his nephew with this psycho. If he could get angry that easily, he'd hate to see how he acted around Harry's 'freakiness' or his accidental magic as it were. Gibbs glared the fatter –and shorter- man down angrily. Gibbs Anger was _not_ something to mess with, and this man was just about to learn why. "HE'S MY NEPHEW!!!" spat Vernon, getting more spit everywhere.

"Team," Gibbs sighed into the walkie-talkie that he hadn't put away. Vernon tensed, his face darkening still. "Move out."

From inside, Vernon's wife let out a horrifying screech. Vernon gaped before recovering. "The cops will be here soon. Someone ought to have heard her screaming."

Ducky chuckled as did Gibbs. "No one heard her scream for her life," Jethro said, his voice lowering to a husky whisper. "I've cast wards. No one outside of your property can hear what goes on here." Vernon's jaw dropped and he ran inside. Gibbs and Ducky exchanged looks and followed at a slower pace. Vernon was cornered against the stairs by Ziva. His eyes darted around nervously as Gibbs and Ducky calmly made their way up the stairs. "Good work, Special Agent David."

"Gibbs," she replied.

No one in the first room on the right. The first room on the left was a closet then a bathroom. Second room on the right. DiNozzo and McGee had Vernon's horse-wife cornered. She was clutching two babies like they were her life-lines. Gibbs raised a brow. Ducky stayed in the doorway while Gibbs entered like a predator stalking his prey. "Come now," spoke Gibbs, "just give DiNozzo little Harry and we can all forget this ever happened, Mrs. Dursley."

The woman was sobbing after Gibbs spoke. It wasn't the polite way he spoke to her when they first met. It was like Gibbs was a demon from Hell. "N-n-n-no…" stuttered the woman.

"Move." The command that left Gibbs' lips left no room for discussion and McGee and DiNozzo backed off. Gibbs stepped forward until he was in front of the sobbing woman who was on her knees, clutching the two babies to her tightly. He crouched down in front of her. "Mrs. Dursley, all I'm asking is for you to _give me back my nephew_."

"DON'T DO IT PETUNIA!" Vernon's voice screamed.

"You, shut up now," Ziva's voice snarled at Vernon. Vernon let out a squeak.

"He's not your nephew," whispered the woman, Petunia as Vernon called her.

Gibbs sighed. Not this again. It was getting rather tiresome arguing over this simple fact. "Lily was kidnapped when she was a baby. Okay, okay. She is my sister, you are not. Harry is my nephew. I could have both you and your husband charged as accomplices in a kidnapping _unless you give me my nephew_." Tony and Timmy visibly shuddered in fear at this side of their boss. It must be in his wizard blood. Oh, but if only they knew.

"He-he's my sister's son… He's _my_ nephew."

Gibbs resisted the urge to hit her. It was against his moral codes to hit a woman, no matter how much he hated said woman. He clenched his hands into fists, fighting it back.

"Look, Lady," he said darkly. Ducky stepped forward slowly. "I think we're wasting enough time here. We all know who Harry belongs to."

"Yes… W-we do. He be-belongs to the Dursley-"

"WRONG!" Gibbs thundered, rising to his feet. Ducky took another step forward. It was rare this came out. It most certainly never happened to him during investigations. "Harry is my nephew." He turned to his two teammates and Ducky. "DiNozzo, McGee, I want you to look for anything that might be Harry's." They stared at him. "It shouldn't be hard to miss. His side is impeccably clean." They nodded and went about getting stuff and piling it into the crib.

Ducky put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Jethro. I shall take it from here. Why don't you go outside and calm down?" Gibbs blinked at him and nodded absently, stumbling from the room.

Moments later, Tony and McGee came out with two bags full of baby things for Harry, Ziva came out cleaning her pocket knife on her pants, and Ducky came out bouncing Harry on his hip. Gibbs was back to normal; he had his arms folded across his chest and was standing at a slight angle, watching them come outside. Gibbs and Ducky met eyes and Ducky nodded. He handed Gibbs Harry and grabbed one of McGee's arms and one of Ziva's arms and the three were gone with a _pop_. Ducky came back moments later and grabbed one of Tony's arms and the baby bag from Tony slung over one shoulder and the one from McGee over the other shoulder. With that, Gibbs Apparated with a _pop_ and he clutched the baby to him tight so he wouldn't be lost to the Limbo. Ducky and DiNozzo were right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony looked around them. He didn't know where they were. "Wizard London," supplied Ducky as Jethro began trumping off down the street. They ran after him, Ducky carrying the baby bag.

"Boss, what's the baby's name?"

"Harrison Potter Gibbs," Jethro murmured absently, scanning the buildings they passed. Finally, he stopped, Tony crashing into him. "Duck, you got your badge, right?"

"Yes, Jethro." With that, Gibbs led Tony and Ducky inside the building. Everyone seemed to recognize the Wizard pair, but no one knew Tony.

The three were utterly silent as they made their way through the winding hallways of the building. Tony took in his surroundings in slight awe. He'd never seen such a place before. He knew it was a magical place, but it just wouldn't sink in. Gibbs and Ducky were now talking in hushed voices, nodding once in a while to people who greeted them like old friends. Tony ran to catch up with the two older men who had rudely barged into what seemed like an office. And Gibbs looked murderous as he screamed,

"CORNELIUS FUDGE! I WANT A BLOODY EXPLANATION!" The man in question flinched at the angry glow in Gibbs' eyes. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic of the Britain Division, had a history with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And it was most definitely _not_ a pretty history. You see, when Gibbs was in the prime of his years, he had been the Minister of Magic of the British Division. He had had a lovely wife and a lovely young half-blooded girl attending Hogwarts in the House of Hufflepuff. This House, sadly, was not Gibbs' House of choice, but that's another story. Well, when Gibbs' wife and child were murdered, he was crushed. He couldn't run his life properly, much less the Ministry, so he was traded in for Cornelius Fudge, his closest friend at the time. Needless to say, their friendship didn't last, but Gibbs left his mark on Fudge before fleeing the country. This is why Cornelius is eternally scared of anyone coming into his office that has the potential of overthrowing him.

The Minister jumped back in fear, drawing his wand while his hand shook horribly. Tony quirked a brow but said nothing while Ducky flashed his Wizengamot badge at Fudge, showing that he had permission to be there with Gibbs and that Gibbs actually had permission to be there. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned, handing Tony the baby. He faced Fudge and drew his wand, his grip firm and his eyes murderous. He clenched his left hand into a fist, his nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. Ducky too had his wand turned on the Minister. The Minster let out a strangled sounding sob. Tony snickered and, much to his shock, Gibbs whacked him upside the head. He had a lopsided grin on his face after that; at least Gibbs wasn't angry enough to forget Tony.

"Wh-wh-why… I-it's l-l-l-l-lovely to s-s-see you again, J-J-J-J-Jethro…" stuttered the plump man in the emerald green robes. Gibbs scowled.

"Why," he snarled, "did you not see it fit to tell me about Harry?!?!?!"

"… I…." Fudge whimpered shakily. "… I didn't think of-"

"Just leave it at that, Cornelius. **You. Didn't. Think**." Gibbs wasn't playing nice here. "All I want," sighed the older man. All the anger bled from his face and he looked older than he should. "All I want from you, Cornelius, is the paper work to ensure that Harry remains in my custody until he comes of age to inherit the Gibbs and the Potter fortunes. Alright?"

Cornelius looked as if to object when Ducky intervened.

"I personally know the Minister of Magic. She is a fine woman, she is," Ducky supplied.

Gibbs managed a small smile. He nodded his agreement. "Jenny is a fine Minister, isn't she Duck?"

Cornelius' jaw dropped. _Hello, I'm the floor. __**Nice to meet you, Floor. I'm Cornelius' Jaw. **__Cool._ Tony blinked. JENNY WAS A WITCH?!?! He stared, aghast that witches and wizards (as he was positive Ziva was a witch now that he thought about it) surrounded his everyday life. He and McGee must be the only ones on the team not wizards. There was probably a word for that… That wasn't the point! The point was that Jenny, Director of NCIS, was a WITCH! Wow… He briefly wondered why they'd kept this secret from them. Gibbs raised a brow at Fudge who whimpered in response. He pointed his wand to the side and barely managed to utter,

"_Expecto Patronum…" _From the end of his wand burst a silver leopard. "… P-please go retrieve Delilah f-from the M-Magical Family Division and… P-paperwork to transfer M-Mr. Potter to Mr. Gibbs' custody…" The cat creature nodded innocently and sprinted off. Fudge collapsed in his chair, his face flushed from nerves. Gibbs had a cocky, 'I-beat-you-so-HA' smirk on his face and Ducky was watching the door with his wand at his side, his hand clenched tightly around it. Silence ensued for about ten minutes in which Tony cooed over the baby he held. Silently, of course. The door was silently opened and a tall, lithe woman with blond-nearly-white hair and dark green eyes was led in by the cat. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, sizzling slightly.

She let out a scream when she saw Jethro and Ducky. They had been AWOL for the past eight years since Shannon and Kellie died. Jethro glared at her and she immediately straightened up. A Gibbs Glare was one thing to never be reckoned with. She quickly organized the papers and looked at him.

"Mr. Gibbs, _you_ are taking custody of the baby?" she inquired in her professional voice.

"Yes," ground out Jethro.

The woman smirked. "Who is the…" She paused, searching for the right word. "The other parent?" Gibbs opened his mouth but snapped it shut immediately. That was _not_ the question he had been expecting. Well shit. Tony looked at the woman oddly. He suspected that that was a question for when the boy was older. He vaulted forward and uttered on word.

"Me." Gibbs didn't falter but nodded. Hell, if DiNozzo was willing, he wasn't going to pass this up. The woman gaped openly until Gibbs cleared his throat. She looked at him in confusion. He quirked a brow.

"Well? You have both parents, Miss."

She shook herself and fell back into her professional persona again. "Well, you're going to sign here, check here, write a paragraph here, write your expectations _here_, initial here, print and sign here, AND FINALLY, write and check and initial and print _and_ sign about the money being handled HERE." She and Gibbs exchanged equally annoyed looks. Who knew the Governors had a sense of humor? It was probably Malfoy, just to piss whoever off. Gibbs shook his head and, without asking, took a quill and ink bottle from the desk of Fudge and began filling out the papers.

Tony paled. He didn't do well with babies when they were awake. "Oh god…" he muttered, nearly inaudibly. Gibbs was at his side in seconds, the forms still floating the air. He silently took Harry from Tony and put him on his left hip and continued signing, initialing, printing, and writing. Harry was sucking his thumb, looking around him. Finally, after about an hour (an eternity to everyone else that were too afraid to speak –aside from Ducky who had dozed-) Gibbs had finished. He rudely tossed the quill and ink bottle onto the Minister's desk, laminated the papers with his wand, and waved them over to Delilah. She blinked and nodded. She waved them away.

"There we go," she said cheerfully. "Little Harry-Kins is yours for the taking, Mr. and Mr. Gibbs." Jethro grabbed Tony and handed Harry to Ducky.

"You can Apparate both of you back to the interrogation room, right Duck?"

Ducky snorted. "I find your lack of confidence in me amusing." Gibbs raised a brow. "Of course I can Jethro." He stretched out his arms and accepted the baby and the baby's bag. "I may be old, but I can still perform magic like I used to!" With that, Gibbs disappeared with Tony in a resounding crack that made little Harry jump, his thumb still in his mouth. Ducky smiled at Harry. "This may be uncomfortable, m'boy." And he, too Apparated with a crack. Harry was still silent with morbid awe as he gasped for breath when they entered the interrogation room. Gibbs was standing on one side of the table and Tony was nowhere to be seen. Ducky quirked a brow, handed Gibbs the baby and the baby bag, and said nothing.

Gibbs bounced the baby on his hip, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. He turned his gaze to his friend, his best friend and closest friend. Ducky stared back, waiting for Jethro to initiate. He did not want to pry into his friend's personal life. He saw Jethro as a son and he did not want to break that trust. He merely said, "If there is anything you wish to discuss, you may do so openly with me at any time, Jethro."

Gibbs closed his mouth and nodded. He looked at Harry with a serene smile adorning his face. It twisted into an exhausted frown as he looked to the mirror/window again. "I must go call my father." Ducky sighed and nodded and the duo and baby left the building.

-&&&&-

Harry, the poor little babe, didn't get to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. He may be only one, but he understood his new guardian was very frustrated… With the man on the other side of the thingy he held to his ear. His daddy was yelling angrily, his voice slightly cracked. If Harry could, he would make it all better. Even though he was one… He would make his daddy better.

"Goddammit! LISTEN TO ME!" thundered Jethro as his father continued to deny Lily's survival. "SHE SURVIVED!"

"Leroy, don't you dare yell-"

"For god's sake, _this_ is why I never talk to y-"

And Harry started crying, so as to get his daddy away from the mean things.

"I have to go. I won't bother calling back." With that, Jethro slammed the phone on the receiver and walked briskly from the room to get Harry. He scooped his nephew up and smiled lovingly at the only remaining flesh of his sister. "Oh Harry…"

"Dada…?" asked the boy.

Jethro faltered but nodded his uncertain consent. "Only if you want it."

"Dada!" Harry threw his arms in the air and laughed; he had stopped crying when Jethro entered the room. Jethro laughed.

"Harry," he said. The baby giggled.

Kids.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six years later_

Gibbs raised a brow at his seven year old nephew/son. He'd told the boy that he was actually his uncle and the boy gave him this blank stare and said blankly, "Your point is still not making itself clear to me, Dad." Gibbs shrugged it off.

Harry was, now, happily (if a military trained boy, son of one of the best damn NCIS agents with two fathers could be happy without breaking the codes of being a military boy) chattering with a couple of kids on the block they lived on that were going to the "Military Base." The "Military Base" is a codename for the Wizarding School in D.C. It was under the pretense of being a pre-military academy that only took in certain cases. Unbeknownst the public, those certain cases were young witches and wizards.

"Yah," Gibbs heard Harry say as he tuned in. "Dad's in NCIS, same as Dad."

A blond boy clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Yeah, me mum is there as well. She don't do much though. Weak, me dad says so." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Stupid white trash children. He smiled kindly and intervened, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, I hate to interrupt," he snapped, "but Harry and I need to go get his supplies. DiNozzo and I have special plans for him that we must tend to." The blond boy smiled and, with his slightly western trailer park twang, said goodbye to the black haired boy and his father. With that, Jethro guided Harry down the way and into a Starbucks that no one else seemed to see. Inside sat various witches and wizards. It was the D.C. equivalent to Diagon Alley, London, England.

The boy behind the counter, Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant, waved and nodded to Gibbs and Harry. Both waved and nodded back. Out the back door the two travelled. Gibbs pulled out his wand and tapped the correct tiles –as it was a bathroom out back- and turned. He swung the door open and the pair exited. Gibbs smirked at his nephew's expression. He'd brought Harry into Emerald Way before, but Harry had only been two or three. Harry stared around him in awe. Right in the center of Emerald Way sat a building as large as the Mall of America. Outside, there were food booths and then little dining areas. The 'Mall of America' was actually called the Emerald Palace. Yes, I know. Just about as creative as the pirates in Pirates of the Caribbean. Harry looked up at Gibbs who smiled down at him.

"Lunch first or shopping?" he inquired softly. Harry looked torn, and it was very cute.

Finally, Harry said, "Shopping. That way you can go flat broke when I'm done eating." Gibbs slapped him upside the head. Harry gave a chuckle and the pair made their way into the Emerald Palace. "Can we get my wand last?" Harry inquired.

Gibbs nodded and steered Harry towards the escalator. They rode the escalator to the top floor and Gibbs, with his hands clasped on Harry's shoulders, led him to their first stop. Harry shuddered. Gibbs sighed. He _really_ didn't want to do this to Harry, but it was an old Gibbs tradition that whenever the newest _wizard_ heir to the Gibbs name was born, _It_ was transferred from the current heir to the next heir and so on and so forth. Jethro was the current heir and Harry was the new heir. Harry swallowed nervously as he was led into the store. They weren't the only ones there, but it was just a few of the older families with the Gibbs tradition.

"Oi, Jethro!" someone called. Gibbs and Harry looked over. Gibbs steered Harry in that direction. The man was Rory Michael, one of Gibbs' contacts in the American Ministry. He also specialized in the Transfer. Rory smiled at the two. "Alright. Right this way, loves." Rory led them behind a beaded curtain. This room was the room reserved for the Gibbs family. Rory smiled at them and led Harry to a chair. He set the poor boy down in it and motioned for Jethro to settle himself in the other chair. The NCIS agent did so.

"Alright," said Rory in his cute, gay voice. "We'll get started now." Jethro nodded and closed his eyes. "Kay. I hope that you, Harry, won't be disturbed, but I'm going to half to speak in Dryad." Harry's breath hitched. "Now, now. You soon shall be able to speak either Naiad or Dryad, depending on your element. Surely you know this?"

"Yes, I know… It just…"

Rory cut him off. "Either way, towards the end, you'll understand what I'm saying. Of course, your father speaks… What was it, Jethro?"

Gibbs didn't open his eyes. "Dragon. Which, of course, all magical beings can understand, but very few can speak."

Harry looked at his guardian with awe. "Cool…"

"No," Rory said in his gay voice as he bustled around, getting the wires and such hooked up. "That's just so weird. Say something in Dragon, Jethro."

Gibbs sighed. "Which dragon?"

"Xenica."

"_It really does annoy me when people ask me to sample the dragon tongue for then, you know that don't you Rory?_" Gibbs spoke. His voice took on a light tone, like a woman's voice. Rory grinned and nodded before whipping out his wand. Gibbs sighed and relaxed into the seat. Harry watched his guardian and soon did the same.

The shrieks of pain were heard all throughout the Emerald Palace for half of the ritual, which was an hour and a half. Most shoppers were surprised whoever hadn't screamed himself hoarse. Finally, the screaming stopped and, much to Harry's offense, Rory and Jethro were laughing. Well, Jethro was trying to cover up his laughter whereas Rory was leaning on the Gibbs man's chair. Harry sat up stiffly and stood, stretching his aching limbs.

"'S not funny…"

Jethro answered, "No, that's not it…"

Rory finished, "It's that you _nearly_ out-screamed your dad here. But alas,"

"No one can out scream Leroy Jethro Gibbs," finished Jethro.

**A few things to say:**

**This story has caught up to where I am in the draft, so I shall try to type faster, m'kay? Oh, and has anyone read my announcement about INMIY on my profile under 'stories'?? If you haven't, please do before you review and ten review with your opinions, though it's already set in stone.**

**AND, AND, AND… Does anyone know any good Sasori/Deidara Yaoi FanFictions or any good Naruto/Gaara Yaoi FanFictions? If you know any good FFs with those as the main pairings, could you PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_ **give me the story title and author/authoress so I can read it? PLEASE DEAR GOD, I AM ON HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING FOR A NARUGAA OR SASODEI FICTION, EVEN IF IT'S A ONE-SHOT!! Seriously, people, I'm going to go insane without a GOOD FanFiction with those pairings. Please, please, please. Maybe, if I like the choice of FF, you can have a character dedicated to you to be Harry's first friend when he goes to Hogwarts? OKAY, OKAY?!?! IS THAT ENOUGH TO OFFER YOU?!??!?!?! Okay, so here's the gist of my Capmpage (CAP Lock Rampage)::**

**If someone can give me the Title, Author/Authoress, and Link to a descent Sasori/Deidara or Naruto/Gaara FanFiction, I will PM whoever and ask for the info I need for a character and he/she will be given his/her own character in 'It's Not Me, It's You', which would also give play to the title where Harry dumps him/her, saying, 'Sorry insert name, but… It's Not Me, It's You' or something cool like that. **

**OKAY? Please, take me seriously. This rant is nearly a page. I will love you forever, whoever you are. And, BTW: Only ONE person will get this shot and there MIGHT be offers, but it's doubtful, so if you're willing to do this, you NEED. TO. TAKE. THIS. OFFER. SERIOUSLY. I. AM. NOT. JOKING. Alright? Alright.**

**Hugs and Kisses to my lovely Babes that review with compliments and SasoDei-NaruGaa, **

**IaaAngel**

**YOSH. THE POWER OF YOUTH IS WITH ME!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**-evil laughter- AND THE OC GOES TO… -drum roll- loversrose. I would love to provide you with the SasoDei and NaruGaa recommendations, but I WON'T, SO HA. Her character (Kira) should be here by next chapter or chapter seven. By the Way, can y'all go take my new Poll? I want to know what YOU, as my readers, want to see as INMIT's companion. So, after you read this and review, can you go take my Poll, pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll update faster if more people answer the Poll question. BTW, to answer the Poll, you should PROBABLY read the addition to my 'SoP' (Stories in Progress), m'kay? SO READ, REVIEW, AND GO ANSWER MY POLL!!! **_

"'_S not funny…"_

_Jethro answered, "No, that's not it…"_

_Rory finished, "It's that you nearly out-screamed your dad here. But alas,"_

"_No one can out scream Leroy Jethro Gibbs," finished Jethro. _

Harry cocked his head to the left, looking extremely innocent and adorable. He didn't understand why his daddy was so close to this strange man that _wasn't_ his other daddy, Tony DiNozzo. And, what was more, Jethro looked to be enjoying himself more than he did with Tony. So he decided to ask out his confusion. "Why're you two so close and friendly?" Jethro blinked and stood. He reached into his pocket and tossed Rory the money.

To Harry, he said, "Well, why don't we go get your prep books and potion ingredients?" Rory was no longer in the room, which Harry found odd. The poor, innocent seven year old still had much to learn. And boy was he confused.

"Um. Okay," he said uncertainly. He really didn't have a say in the matter because when he answered, they were already out of the store and into the next. Harry's mind was instantly taken off what had just happened and his eyes sparkled. Before them was one of the _largest_ book stores in the world. Harry could only stare. Jethro remembered his reaction was pretty much the same. Harry gave Jethro a puppy dog look and, with a nod from his guardian, darted off into the store, a mere blur of black and white. Jethro sighed and sauntered off to chat with the store clerk, a boy whose name was unknown to everyone and he just went by Kibble.

It was, literally, two hours later before Harry approached the counter, carrying a Wizarding shopping bag. He plopped it down to the floor and followed it. Jethro chuckled and picked up the dozing boy and the bag. He plopped the bag onto the counter and gave Kibble a _very_ pitying smile. Kibble wasn't happy Jethro came to visit anymore. After three hundred and seventy-two scans and fifteen mess-ups, the Gibbs pair was ready to go to the potions store. Jethro left Harry in the care of the young witch at the counter and went about getting his prep school things. And finally…

"Harry, love," Jethro cooed. Harry mumble unintelligibly. "Guess you don't want your wand.."

"What…?" mumbled a sleepy Harry. "I do… All my friends got theirs yesterday…"

"M'kay, baby," Jethro said and he hopped on the down escalator. Harry shifted and blinked, looking around him in awe as Jethro entered the wand shop. He set Harry down and smiled at the woman behind the counter who asked Harry for his wand arm then measurements. She nodded and flicked her wand. The store seemed to go into lockdown mode.

To Harry, she said, "It's procedure, as my wands find their match better in a dark room." She walked into the back room and came out with an armful of thin boxes. She set them down on the counter and opened a box. She handed the thin, slightly short wand to him and smiled. "Give it a wave, hon."

He nodded and flicked it. One of the plants she had caught fire. She quickly put it out and took the wand from him. She handed him another. He flicked it and the plant set fire again. Another fire and another and another until there were only two unopened wands left. She handed him one and he flicked it. Then, the most shocking thing happened. It accepted him, of course, but the magic emerged like bubbles from the wand point and the bubbles spun around Harry and some popped, sparkling. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Then, with a resound boom that sounded like a bomb exploding and shook the entire Palace, blue bubbles shot from Harry's body and the room was encased in a bright, blinding white light. When the light vanished, all of the tiny gas lamps about the room had been put out. But one thing scared Harry, Jethro, and the woman more than anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" was the scream. It sounded _similar_ to Jethro's voice but… Slightly higher, as if he had yet to go into puberty.

"_Lumos_!" the woman practically screeched. All the lights, not the gas lights, flickered on and she let out a squeak. Harry turned around quickly, making him slightly dizzy. Where Jethro had once stood now stood a boy no taller than Harry with dark brown hair and angrily sparkling hazel eyes. His clothes were much too big for him and he looked _pissed_. "… M-M-Mr. Gibbs?" she stuttered.

"Who the hell else would I be?!" snarled the boy.

"Dad?" Harry asked. At the other boy's glare, Harry busted out laughing. Kid Jethro narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Shut up, kid," he snapped.

"You-you're a kid too!" Harry choked out. Jethro took a deep breath and faced the woman.

"Madame Cherri, it appears that I require a new wand. It seems my old one was demolished by that bout of magic from my son." Madame Cherri handed him the remaining wand. He took it and waved it. Flames. That was all Harry could comprehend as he stared at his father in awe. Flames engulfed Jethro's seven year old figure and everything but the flames turned pitch black. Harry couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. The pile of flames got bigger and bigger until everything went dark. "_Lumos_." This time, the voice from where Jethro stood sounded much better. With the lights on, Cherri and Harry could see why. Jethro was taller and older-looking. He flexed his arm experimentally. A peaceful smile fell on his face. "I'm eleven again, you twats," he scolded. It seemed as if it was heard everywhere. There was a silent 'poof' and a letter fluttered down into Jethro's waiting hand. He didn't even bother to read it. It went up in flames as soon as he touched it. He snapped his fingers and beside Harry's silver and gold bag was a green and silver bag full of Jethro's school things.

Harry yawned. "Daddy?" he mumbled. Jethro tucked his wand in the holster his old wand used and he picked up Harry and swung the bags over his shoulders. He paid Cherri and left as soon as she took the room out of lockdown. Jethro gave whoever looked at them oddly rude looks as he carried Harry back into the Starbucks. He set his baby down in a chair and waved Jimmy over.

Jimmy was choking on his laughter. "Agent Gibbs…?"

"Shut it, Palmer. I need you to take Harry and this letter," he produced a letter, "to Ducky, give this," he produced a letter that no one had seen him write, "to DiNozzo, and this," he kissed Jimmy's temple, "to Abbs. I must be off to Scotland now…" With that, he picked up the green and silver bag and danced to the fireplace. He didn't know it, but his movements had everyone –including Jimmy- gawking with unadulterated awe of his beauty. He spun around to face them all, slowly falling back into his eleven year old actions, though he kept all his knowledge, he really didn't want to stand out, now did he? He ran a hand through his shoulder length dark brown hair. He gave the café a two fingered salute.

"Ciao," he called before stepping into the fireplace. He threw the powder down and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" and was gone. Jimmy gaped for a moment before chuckling to himself. He scooped the seven year old up in his arms then the bag and he sauntered out. He flagged down a taxi and he was off.

**So, what do y'all think of Kid Jethro??? **

**Ciao,**

**IaaAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony let out a cry of annoyance. Gibbs was gone again! And now, Tony had to run Team Gibbs, which Ziva hated with a passion. To make matters worse, Tony wasn't allowed to see his son as Harry was now officially enrolled in military school. Jethro was on the other side of the ocean and not in contact and Tony was just so flustered! McGee gave him an apologetic look as something popped on his desk. He shot up with a yelp and ripped open the envelope that began speaking out loud. Odd. Only the team seemed to hear.

"_Hey, lovely Team Gibbs,_

_Bet you've been wondering where your fearless leader has gone, right? Well, I am proud to say, I've official been de-aged and am currently riding a train to Scotland with this annoying, red haired prat trying to talk me into flaunting about my magical skills. His name is Percy Weasley, he keeps telling me. I've told him my name is Billy-Bob Joe the Seventh at least nine times, but regrettably, he isn't buying it. I suppose I'll have to befriend him anyways, get him sorted with me into ----"_

Here, it was blotched out with words like 'liar, liar' or 'c'mon, who're you writing to, dude?' scribbled here and there.

It continued half-way down the slip of scroll-paper.

"_--- Yeah… That was the Weaselette. Pay him no mind. As I was saying, I most likely am not going to write often. I shall be home during the Christmas period, and I expect my son. _

_With love,_

_L.J.G and PERCY WEASLEY!!! YAY ME!!!"_

Team Gibbs exchanged looks. That was just flat out creepy. Especially because the voices changed from what they would assume the young Jethro would sound like and his 'Weaselette'.

--

In the Forensics Lab, Abby had just received a letter from Jethro as well, though it was much more open.

"_Heya Abbs. _

_Did Palmer give you that kiss for me? Kick him in the balls if he did. You're my Abbs and no one else can touch you. How's Harry doing? Please tell me he's doing alright… You, of course, know how to answer my letter, don'tcha Abbs? Well, I suppose I should tell you about Percy Weasley. You're bound to find out at Christmas because Percy has taken it upon himself to latch onto my arm and won't let me go… Literally. He's holding the paper so I can write to my lovely Forensics Scientist now. He's laughing, too. It's cuteanywayshowareyoudoing, HA! CAN'T READ THAT, CAN YOU PERCY?! Well, might as well confess on paper: I plan on using a Love Potion on Percy and have Professor Dumbledore the first person he sees –daily. Ah, I'm just kidding. But, seriously. Percy will probably try to come home with us this summer. Fine by me. He is a rather good verbal sparring companion. _

_Sincerely,_

_L.J.G and PERCY WEASLEY! BEAT THAT, LEROY!!!"_

Abby let a small smile on her face. She had a feeling, though, that she got a _very _different letter from everyone else, since Gibbs knew he could be open with Abby. Abby twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Hmm… So she would get Kid Jethro, a kid named Percy, and Harry for Christmas? Then they needed something for Christmas. She squealed and nodded, bouncing around happily. She loved kids, and the fact that Gibbs was one of these kids was even more reason for her to be hyper. She began immediately writing a response, demanding he become close with this Percy fellow so she would know what to get him for Christmas.

--

In Autopsy, Ducky was leaned against the wall, sipping some tea, when two letters arrived. A crimson red one addressed to Jimmy and the white one addressed to him. "Mr. Palmer," he called, "it seems you have a Howler from Jethro." The boy sprinted into the room and took it, his face slightly pale as he opened it. Jethro's kid voice rang throughout the room.

"_HOW DARE YOU KISS ABBY?! IT WAS A JOKE! I AM ELEVEN YEARS OLD, I MAKE JOKES! IF YOU EVER KISS ABBY AGAIN, I WILL KILL YO- _" Gibbs' voice was replaced with a slightly feminine voice. "_YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE, WILL BE IN A LOT OF PAIN THIS CHRISTMAS FOR MAKING LEROY ANGRY!_" And with that, the Howler tore itself to shreds. Jimmy paled. That was, if he wasn't mistaken, the voice of a Weasley. Their anger… Was scary. VERY scary. Ducky's opened itself and Kid Jethro's voice calmly recited what it had for Abby without addressing Abby, the threat of Jimmy being killed, and instead of 'Forensics Scientist', it was 'Autopsy Specialist'.

--

Harry blinked blearily and looked up at the morning post. Oh, there was Dad's phoenix, Lala. Beside him, his only friend, the Japanese transfer student Kira watched in amusement as Lala begged for some bacon. Harry shot Kira a cold look and took the letter. He silently read it to himself, absently petting Lala. A grin broke onto Harry's face. His Dad was finally dating!!! Then his face fell as he read more into the letter. Harry was expected home for Christmas, and Jethro and his friend would be there as well, no exceptions. He then smirked. Jethro will be Jethro.

"Ah, shut _up_, Kira," Harry hissed tiredly. Kira grinned effervescently. How she loved teasing Harry. He gave Lala a piece of toast and she took off. "I'm going to write Dad and tell him you're pissing me off. Maybe then you would be removed-"

"Eh," Kira said, cutting him off. She waved her hand dismissively. "You know you love me. The fact that you are hopelessly devoted to me is _not_ a moot point." Harry's emerald eyes met Kira's blue ones and they both grinned mischievously.

Harry cocked his head to the side, his raven locks falling into his eyes. Kira smiled back tenderly. Oh, she couldn't wait until they were older. This boy would be _hers_, hook, line, and sinker. "Well…" Harry said, trying to fix the awkward moment.

_**Next chapter is Gibbs' sorting. Then, my favoritest thing ever~~ TIME SKIPS!**_

_**And, can I have your honest opinion of what you think of my story? Please…?**_

_**IaaAngel**_


	7. Chapter 7

The train slowly pulled to a stop in the station with an ear shattering screech. Percy glared at Jethro as if it was the brunette's fault. Jethro merely flashed a smirk and the duo began to make their way off the train and towards the lake. A large, hulking figure had hid hand raised, holding a lantern, screaming 'first years' loudly. Percy and Jethro exchanged looks and both looked away immediately. They clambered into a boat with a pair of girls who giggled at them. Jethro and Percy exchanged looks again as the boats began making their way across the water. Jethro stared out across the water blankly. He _really_ wasn't looking forward to re-doing his schooling at Hogwarts. He would excel and people would be suspicious. Whatever. His eyes skimmed the water as it rippled with the boat's movements. Absently, he reached out and trailed a couple of fingers in the water, still staring straight ahead.

To anyone else, it would look like he was kind of scared of this wizard thing. This, however, was _not_ the case. His mind was reeling and anyone who knew him would be able to hear the gears turning and whizzing. His mind was conjuring up everything he learned from his years at Hogwarts, his years at Beauxbatons, and his years at Durmstrang. Alright. He could do this. Something in his mind was practically thrown forward. Did he risk standing out? Surely Dumbles would know it was him… Surely… Shit. Inner turmoil flickered across the young face that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Percy didn't pay him any mind. He was too busy staring at the gigantic castle that was Hogwarts for the first time. His grip on Gibbs' arm tightened.

"Look, look Leroy!!" he whispered in subdued awe of the giant building. Jethro grimaced but nodded.

"I see, Weaselette, I see." Percy sent him a playful scowl before going back to focusing on the castle.

Percy clung even harder to Jethro's arm. Gibbs grimaced –he was losing all feeling in that particular limb.

"Wotcher heads," the hulking figure advised. Gibbs yanked Percy's head down. He did it exactly on time as well; they passed through a very low stone wall that caused many students to duck. Gibbs, out of the fifty-some first years, was the first to recover. He was now peering around the cave that was only lit by gas lamps. Moss and vines crawled up the walls of the little cavern and it had a musty, earthy scent to it. Gibbs was standing, dragging Percy with him and was on the 'dock' before the boats had even come to a stop.

Percy gaped. "How…"

"In time, Weaselette… In time, when I know you…" Percy shrugged, figuring Jethro would tell him in time.

The hulking man spoke as soon as everyone was safely out of the boats. "Well, when I ge' ta shore, we'll be goin' up to getcha into school," he boomed as he made his way along the boats. He jumped to the stone dock with a thud that rattled the cavern and even Gibbs' eyes widened and he clutched onto Percy's arm with his numbed one. The man made his way to the front of the group. "A'right, this way kiddies!" he boomed.

Some of the eleven year olds grumbled but everyone followed the giant man. Stairs. The man was already half-way up them as were some of the students who practically sprinted along with him. Most of the children just stared. Percy was one of them. Jethro was trying his damnedest to get away so he could beat the giant to the top. He hissed and, much too nearly everyone's shock, scooped Percy into his arms and sprinted up the stairs. Jethro leapt to the top stair seconds before the giant man made it –Hagrid, maybe? - and grinned cockily at him. The giant just let out a thunder of booming laughter as Gibbs set Percy down like one would do a bride after crossing the threshold. Slowly, students began the ascent of the stairs. The ones at the top were either panting or watching their apprehensiveness with vast amusement. It took about a half hour to get everyone up the stairs. Hagrid chuckled heartily.

"Alrighty, le's go!" he boomed and turned around and walked down the hall of stone. Gibbs huffed and scooped Percy up again and followed after the hulking man. Percy was lolling back, his head hanging off of Gibbs' arm and he looked dead, excepted for the fact that he was staring at a hulking door that approached with bright eyes.

"Look, look Leroy!"

Gibbs would've liked to slam his face into something hard. He couldn't, however, and instead opted for continuing to the door. The giant pounded on the door thrice when everyone was behind him. The door opened slowly with an ear shattering creak. "Here they are, Professor McGonagall," spoke the giant. The woman nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid." AH! So Jethro's memory served right! Hagrid nodded and made his way around the group, going back the way they came. "Follow me please and… _Please_ put that boy down. I'm sure he can walk on his own!" she sounded exasperated.

"No Ma'am," spoke the dark haired girl that rode the boat with them. "He hasn't let go of his arm once, so he was forced to carry him." The teacher gave her this look. "Sorry Ma'am, but I don't know their names." The woman glared but motioned for the children to follow her. Most gasped, Percy included. The hall they had just entered was very, very large and sparkling with cheer. There was a set of double doors made of mahogany, but that wasn't where they were led. They were led to a little chamber off of the larger on.

Once everyone was inside and settled, the woman spoke. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you shall pass through these doors and join your classmates. Once through these doors, your life shall be changing. You will be sorted into your houses and start your magical learning. The houses are as follows: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." The students began muttering amongst each other. "While here, your house shall act as your family. Any rule breaking loses you points but good behaviour and being a good student earns you points. Now, come." She exited the little chamber with everyone following. Percy wriggled until Jethro set him down and all of them followed after McGonagall when she pushed the doors open. The hall inside silenced as she led them up to the front of the room. a stool and a hat were the main attraction. Everyone stared at the hat. Then, a rip at the bottom opened and it began to sing.

Jethro tuned the song out, as he heard a version of it long ago during his years at Hogwarts. All the other students seemed utterly fascinated by the singing hat. Hazel eyes skimmed the crowds. No one worth noting, no one who may come in handy in years to come. He flinched when the hat screamed loudly. A loud shriek of pain. He looked over at it. Where its eyes were-were bright orange flames. Students and teachers alike gasped while Jethro just stared into its eyes. He raised a brow and the flames died. McGonagall swallowed nervously and unrolled a scroll.

"Air, Rose," she called. A nervous-looking red haired girl made her way to the stool. She sat on it and before the hat touched her head, it screamed 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

"Alexander, Luke?" A brunette boy made his way up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and, after about thirty seconds of debating, it screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!'

"Allen, Thomas?" A blond boy that looked like his ego needed knocked a few pegs boldly marched up to the stool. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

And so on, and so forth. "Gibbs, Jethro?" McGonagall called. Percy reluctantly let go and Gibbs flexed his arm as he made his way up to the stool just as confidently. She placed the hat on his head and he inhaled the musty scent.

'Leroy, m'boy!'

_Hat… _

'Deaged, were you?'

_Quite obviously, you ratty thing._

'Now, now. No need to be rude. Now let's see…' With that, the hat began to probe his mind; searching for what house he should be in. 'SLYTHERIN!'

Gibbs took the hat off and walked slowly to the Slytherin table, sighing as the feeling slowly returned to his arm. He watched blankly as everyone got sorted until it gradually whittled down to only Percy and an Italian looking kid.

"Weasley, Percy!"

With that, Percy made his way up to the stool. When the hat plopped on his head, the world literally nearly changed. 'SLYTHERIN!' it yelled. Silence filled the hall. Never had a Weasley or a Prewett been tossed to the snakes. Except this one. Percy was pale but he accepted his fate, going to sit by Jethro. The last boy, Blaire Zabini, was tossed to the snakes as well. McGonagall took the hat and stool from the room and the Headmaster stood up, his arms out to embrace the school.

"Now I know you are all famished, so just a few words: Flubber, Limelight, Yorkie, Bot!" With that, he sat down and food appeared on the plates before them. Percy released Jethro's arm and began eating.

_**Okay, people. It has come to my attention that people don't like how I'm running this story, even though it's MY story. So, I was faced with two choices: Handing the story over to someone or rewriting it. Handing it over would be a nasty blow to my pride, but if there's someone who writes brilliantly, I'm willing. So, if you want the story, PM me or review saying you're willing to do it. **_

_**I'm going to wait for one week before I either hand it over or start rewriting it. So, if you want to rewrite it, PM me or review and if, by April 11th, someone wants it, I'm giving up the story. But if no one wants it, I'll start the rewriting process.**_

_**LOVE**_

_**IaaAngel**_


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT NUMBER2

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**Okay, loves, I'm going to rewrite It's Not Me, It's You with **_loversrose_** so…. Yeah, well, I'm keeping the original and INMIT will just be under a new thingy… Meanwhile, while she finishes her version of chapter one, I'm going to ignore the fact that you want to see 'The Effects of Our Choices' (EOC) and write some random Death Note story. **_

_**I AM SORRY.**_

_**Hopefully, the re-write will be out soon. BUT, if there's a particular story –one of my listed ones- you want to see, say so in the review and I may not do a DN story… -sigh.**_

_**XOXOOX**_

_**IaaAngel**_


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT 3

_**Okay… I have honestly lost my motivation to write this story. I'm sorry. I really am sorry, guys. When I get motivated enough, I WILL update, okay? Although this might mean I've totally given up on this story. See, I'm just not that in to NCIS. I'm totally into Harry Potter. Harry Potter and Naruto. Whether they're separate or together… So, please don't get into the story with high expectations… I'm sorry.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**I. Have. An. Angel**_


	10. Who the Story is Going to IMPORTANT

**This story is officially being handed over to **loversrose **of our FanFiction Archive. I hope to see you again with my next attempt at a multi-chapter story.**

**IaaAngel**


End file.
